My Mistakes
by Softly Kissed
Summary: Sequel to A Sleeping Heart Awakens. Hannah has made her decision, but it's not what she had hoped for and she is still sad. Trying to fix her mistakes while being blamed for things she has nothing to do with her prove to be as challenging as ever. Perhaps this is all some big misunderstanding and there is a way to be happy behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to A Sleeping Heart Awakens. I had started writing this a long time ago which is why I was able to get it up so fast. I'd like to thank all of the readers of the last story and welcome the newer readers. I suggest you read the first to understand this one, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: This wonderful movie does not belong to me-queue the sigh.**

_11 m__onths later_

"Agent Coulson checking in with the prospect in custody requesting landing." I said into the microphone as I neared the base of which S.H.I.E.L.D. trains those who have caught their eye. This was my job, to bring those people back to base. My most recent find was a twelve year old girl who stopped an armed bank robbery with her bare hands. Impressive for someone her age with no previous training. What made me nervous was she was a vigilante and seemed ok with beating those to a pulp that she believed to be in her way. I couldn't blame her, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted her stopped and a possible ally therefore she was now in the back of my plane.

"Agent Barton responding to the request of Agent Coulson. You are free to land, is assistance needed?" I glanced towards the back and saw the young girl angry and fidgeting.

"Have agents standing by, I may be able to work it out I may not and make sure they can take a punch Barton." I started the descent on to base. Agent Barton and I had grown quite close these past seven months, we worked together often and he happened to be an excellent person to have your back. I appreciated his help and knew that I would probably be dead without him. When the plane touched the ground I opened the door and saw Agent Barton walking towards us with two other agents I held my hand up willing them to stay back. Agent Barton stopped the other two and I turned to the girl. She was a slight, young beauty with blonde hair and fierce brown eyes. "We're going to get off the plane now, I can leave the restraints on you and, or drug you but I would prefer to just walk inside with you."

She glared up at me, "Why should I behave nicely for you? What have you done for me? Besides taking away the place I know."

I shook my head, "Don't make it sound like I took you away from your family, that foster home was horrible. Do you think we didn't look into you? You've only been in the system three years but in those years you've been to the hospital five times with broken bones and your injuries all seemed to be as a result of physical abuse. I know what it's like to feel the way you do. You're alone, so am I but you can be of great use to many people here just talk to my boss okay?" The young girl still looked doubtful and out of the corner of my eye I saw the agents start to move forward, but I shook my head and they stopped. "Let's try this again, I'm Agent Coulson and it's nice to meet you." She looked at my extended hand and then down to the restraints on her hands.

"I'm Diane. I'm hungry." she kind of smiled and I nodded.

"A hamburger?" I asked and saw her face light up a little. "Maybe some french fries to go with it?" For the first time since I met the girl I saw actual joy in her eyes. I didn't even want to think about how long it had been since she had last eaten a decent meal. "I will get you that, but only if you do as I say and behave." Diane looked at me like she was seriously considering being bad and then nodded. I quickly undid her restraints and she tentatively stood up rubbing her wrists. "Sorry if it hurt, just had to be thorough." I shrugged and led Diane off the plane.

Diane walked next to me and looked around at her. She saw the three rather large male agents in front of us. "So you didn't trust I'd come easy?" she smirked.

"I had to be prepared." I said smirking back at her. "I'll take you to get cleaned up. Agent Barton, get Diane a hamburger with a side of french fries, soda and make sure you have the works on the side. Let her put what she wants on."

I led Diane inside to the girls' quarters. We were at the base where I had trained and where Diane, should she choose to, would train. I walked into one of the rooms and pointed to a second door inside. "That's the bathroom, there is shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, and a hair brush. There will be clothes on this chair when you come out and an agent outside at all times should you need anything, just call." I smiled and ducked out of the room.

"Call me once you hear the water stop." I instructed the agent outside the room as I walked towards the meeting room. "Agent Barton did someone get her food?" I asked slipping into the room. Agent Barton and Director Fury looked up at me. Director Fury nodded at Agent Barton and exited the room.

"Yes there is someone getting the food as we speak, and the girl?"

"Diane," I started stressing her name. "Is cooperating well so far, but it could go either way you are prepared to wipe her memory should she choose to go back correct? She is far too attentive to keep her memory. If we let her go with her knowledge of us intact she will be hunted and we will be infiltrated. That same quality is what will make her a good agent. We'll see what will happen with her. I hope she chooses to stay with us, the people she's been staying with are crap." I muttered that last part annoyed.

"Mhm," Agent Barton murmured looking down.

"What do you mean by that Barton?" I demanded, but he was cut off by the agent telling me that Diane would be ready soon. I was very annoyed with Barton for hiding an obvious lack of faith. There was no reason, I was an excellent agent completely devoted to S.H.I.E.L.D. I had no one outside of the agency, I mean I guess you could count my mother, but she mysteriously won the lottery after finding out about my father's death and the only communication is her giving me a little money every month. Considering I had no idea where Steve could possibly be they didn't lose me to him like they thought they were going to. As I reached the room the door opened and Diane hesitantly came out. I smiled at her, "Hello Diane may I escort you to the meeting room?" I asked ushering to the way in which I had come. She nodded and followed me towards the room. When we walked into the meeting room the only one in there was Agent Barton who was placing Diane's food on the table.

"Is that for me?" Diane asked looking happily at the plate. I nodded and Agent Barton pulled out the chair for her. She walked over to the chair and sat down beginning to eat.

Agent Barton walked over to me, "Director Fury wants you to handle this one." I looked at him confused and went to open my mouth to respond, but he just shook his head. "You can do it."

I blinked twice and sighed. "Okay." I walked over and sat down next to Diane. "How's the food?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled back at me as her answer. "Good, as you know I brought you here because we've seen what you can do-we're curious where you learned how to fight so well."

She finished chewing and swallowed before she began to tell me her story. "My neighbor at the foster home was very old and couldn't do much around his house so I would help him out. His son owned a mixed martial arts studio and the two of them would often see the marks my foster parents left on me. So in return for me helping out his dad he trained me. I've only ever been in the one foster home so the more I trained it was easier for me to fight off the foster parents and other children. I got so good at it that when I was at the bank running an errand for my neighbor I was able to stop the robbery." She explained and I nodded to show her I was listening. "Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly looking down at her plate. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"No, not at all. On the contrary I have a proposition for you Diane." She looked at me curiously. "We would like for you to train with us. We are a secret organization that strives to protect the world and especially America."

"What would I have to do?" She asked and I could tell she was a little overwhelmed.

"Well you would train here, in this facility, until they feel that you are ready to become an agent. You will then be assigned to a part of the agency. There is no pressure; you can say no, we just want to be able to work with you. We will handle any paperwork necessary should you choose to stay."

She looked up at me and smiled, "I think that I would like to take you up on that offer Agent Coulson." She shook my hand and I nodded rising.

"After you finish your food you will be shown to your room, I have to go inform the director, but first are there any questions?" I asked trying to make Diane feel as comfortable as she could.

"Actually um yes…it's not a very serious question though." She looked down at her food slightly embarrassed.

"I'm prepared to answer all questions you may have Diane." I informed her honestly. "Would you like me to ask Agent Barton to leave the room?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that. Actually the question is about him, wasn't he in the group of superheroes that fought the aliens in New York a couple of months back?" Diane looked up at Barton with a gleam of admiration in her eyes and he smirked a bit laughing.

"Since you probably saw the news broadcasts, yes Agent Barton was one of our greatest protections against those who wanted to hurt us. He's an okay shot too." I teased. Agent Barton just kind of looked at me nodding and I cleared my throat trying to look more professional. "If that is all I'll be on my way-"

"What about Captain America?" I tensed at Steve's super hero name.

"Well yes I, I knew him." I muttered not looking Diane or Barton in the eyes.

"Is he going to be around?" Diane sounded a little too hopeful, probably something of a school girl crush, but nonetheless I had to answer.

"The Avengers are not often around the facility and besides that fact Steve-I mean the Captain is currently…well-"

"On vacation, wouldn't you want one after kicking a bunch of aliens' asses." Barton joked. "Now, Agent Coulson we should probably speak with Director Fury." As we left the room another agent walked in to show Diane around.

"Thank you Agent Barton, I don't know what came over me." I gave Barton a half-smile and looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"I do," He started shaking his head. "You miss him. Of course you do, I don't see why you came back here. You're father would've wanted you to be happy-"

"That is not relevant Agent Barton." I said quickening my pace.

"Alright, maybe it isn't, but I have to say you did excellent in there. You really have a gift with the children. We've all noticed and it's very impressive."

"Thank you again, I try. They're people and we need to treat them as such."

"Did you ever think about having some of your own?" Agent Barton asked avoiding my eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed stopping in the hallway to face Barton.

"Wouldn't you want to have your own children? Get out of this place and have a proper family? I don't know it just seems like something you would want, or should want-"

"I cannot run away from my job. Maybe I wanted children once, but now they would be a liability I could not afford." I tried walking again, but Agent Barton stopped me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I know where Steve is Hannah, I know you want to know so just ask and I can get you there as soon as possible." I searched his eyes for any sign of jest, but found none. I blinked knowing what was right at the time and pulled my arm from Barton's grasp.

_Paris, France_

I sat on my stool outside of Le Café de la Lumière with a jacket around my shoulders. Although as a chemically altered human being I didn't get cold as easily, sitting outside in early spring all day can take an effect on you.

"Monseiur?" A frequent customer named Colette came up to me dragging her boyfriend and some money in her outstretched hand "Un dessin s'il vous plait?" She asked handing me the money. I graciously accepted the money and nodded.

"Oui oui." I responded pointing towards the stools they could sit on. When I arrived in Paris almost a year ago I found that the French liked my drawings so I became a caricature artist. I sit outside the café every day and draw for whoever may come by that day. I had picked up many French words and phrases, but I found myself missing New York often. Even more so I missed Hannah. Even though she had left me out in the cold refusing my proposal I knew it was what she felt she had to do. I had tried falling in love with many after her, but they were all faceless women in the end and I yearned for Hannah more than anything when couples would come over and ask to be drawn. This couple was very affectionate; they posed so that way I would draw them with their foreheads touching looking into each other's eyes. I preferred these drawings to the cartoony looking people I usually drew. This couple had been to me multiple times before and the first time they were here they helped me write the sign I had now that translated to: I speak English and only know a few French phrases. It was very helpful because with the sign people did not come and blabber to me only for me to look silly because I was unable to answer them. I had always been a good artist, but after becoming the super soldier I saw that my skills increased and with all the drawing the past year I had become exceptional. I finished quickly and showed it to the couple. "Que c'est beau! Merci Steve!" Colette exclaimed looking at my drawing.

"Merci Colette, et vous êtes welcome." I smiled as she pulled her partner away giggling. He waved at me over his shoulder and I waved back half heartedly. As I was waiting for another client I worked on my landscape drawing some more. In such a beautiful city there were so many things to draw and over the year I worked up to the drawing I had been most excited about, the Eiffel tower. I was almost done with it having now moved on to adding color to the drawing when I heard a familiar voice behind me, startling me.

"Looks like lover-boy's got some talent doesn't he?" I turned to see Tony and Pepper standing there, their arms linked in a very Tonyesque fashion. I stood up and shook Tony's hand greeting Pepper also.

"It's how I make a living here I guess." I laughed self-consciously rubbing the back of my neck.

"So where is the fiancé?" Tony asked smiling and looking around. "I've actually missed Hannah which is funny cause she really didn't like me."

"I haven't seen her since the last time I saw you. I'd bet you she likes you more than she likes me." I muttered sitting back down in my chair.

Tony shrugged, "Well I mean I didn't propose to her and get rejected so I don't know if we can judge it fairly." I saw Pepper jab Tony in the ribs as I sighed. "Sorry, Stark-moment there. What I meant is how have you been buddy? There is a fiancé here, even if she's not yours. She's mine." I looked up and Pepper showed off her engagement ring with a beaming smile.

I got up and shook Tony's hand before hugging Pepper, "Congratulations to the both of you, does this mean the Tony Stark we all know and tolerate has become tamed?"

"No, just sensible. He realized that I would leave if he didn't ask soon." The three of us laughed and I realized how much I missed the easy conversations I could have in English.

"Well I wish you both the best, but I must return to my customers, I will keep in touch this time I promise." I said waving at them as I sat down.

When they thought they were out of hearing range I heard Tony ask Pepper, "Do you think we should tell him?" but immediately she said no and insisted I would find out myself, but I worried what it was that I would be finding out.

**Yay first chapter done! I don't know French at all so there are probably some mistakes considering I used google translate. If you can't inference what they mean google translate should be able to get them, thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone first of all wow thank you so much to ****emickohania21****, ****Honey-Bee128****, ****iAltoSax****, **** .maddi****, ****angelvoice15**, **Lil Miss Army Kid****, ****purrsain****, ****Surf-kat2****, ****Torilovesu**** for following and favoriting this story after only one chapter, that's some real faith :) Also thank you to Amor Mio, ****butterfliesinspring****, and ****HowTheStoryEnds**** for following my story you all are incredible. By the way if ****DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK** ** is reading this Thank you so, so, so, so, **_SO_** much for your sweet review I saw someone thank all their reviewers and followers in a story once so I thought it'd be a nice thing to do and if I could thank them for the idea I would. Sorry for the delay I don't know what's been wrong with me lately…not really in the writing mood but now I'm back with inspiration only to leave you again. I'm afraid I'll be going to visit family this upcoming week for about a week but then I'll be back chalk full of ideas. YAY. Here you all go:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Steve's POV_

I blinked as the early morning sunlight broke through my curtain; that was the worst thing about my room at the bed and breakfast-I got the sun first in the morning. I reluctantly got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. The bed and breakfast where I stayed was very quiet most of the time and after befriending the manager and his wife, Henry and Danielle de Lancret they said I could stay as long as I wanted as long as I kept up on payments. The best thing was that they spoke English fluently and they were the only ones I knew in Paris that did. Sure I would get a few English conversations here and there, but I talked to them in English the most and we. Usually I would get dressed, grab my supplies and have breakfast with Danielle before heading to my spot in front of the café, but this morning I was not in the mood to talk so I thought I'd start work early and perhaps even finish the last piece of my Paris collection.

I walked to my spot and set up immediately finishing adding the last bits of color to my painting. A woman walked up to me and looked at the painting. "Pretty." She muttered and I thanked at her not looking at her. "It's missing love though, it's so sad." Now I looked at the girl. She was short and wearing a sweater and shorts. She had straight brown hair cut above her shoulders and wore glasses over brown eyes. I noticed she was holding a book, Romeo and Juliet was written on the front in beautiful cursive. She was definitely one of those die-hard romantics.

"Not everything is romantic." I explained as I put down the colors.

"Paris is romantic." She countered and gestured to the flowers and couples around her.

"Not for me it's not." I snapped turning away from the girl.

"Well then, I hope you find someone who will make you think differently. There is no reason to be upset in this city." I heard her walk down the cobblestone street away from me and felt bad for snapping at her. I realized the she was right and the colors and drawing was quite sad so I put it off to the side and started on a new project with inspiration.

_Diane's POV_

I blocked hits and countered these hits quickly and with much accuracy. I could tell that my teacher was slightly shocked and I used that against her pinning her to the ground. "I am pleased with your starting point. You can only get better from here and you will become a fine Agent." She nodded and turned to her next student. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door only to be met by another Agent.

"What, am I still to be escorted everywhere?" I asked annoyed and before the Agent could answer another student came up to me.

"Of course, you're fresh meat. They wanna make sure they can keep you as healthy as possible in case we need to go on a mission." The girl said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. She was muscular, but small and I would assume good at camouflage.

"I'm not an agent, I can't go on missions." I informed the confused girl.

"Obviously we're not agents, but sometimes they need distractions. A confused little girl looking for her mommy or trying to help her daddy always throws people off their guard. Trust me I know I've been in the agency since I was born. You'll get used to the constant tailing, they usually don't talk." I just looked at the girl unable to respond. _Is she serious?_ "You look confused," she observed and then a smile grew on her face. "I'll show you around! Agent you can leave us I'm just going to show the new girl around and we'll be in the hall for dinner." She grabbed my wrist and led me down a hallway into something in between a sitting room and a game center. "I'm Isabel by the way. Daughter of an agent that died on a mission right after she was born and the other parent ran away. I know you've probably never heard of S. .L.D., right? You think it's some new organization, but it's been around much longer than you'd think. It's just not as public as the C.I.A. or F.B.I. Come sit down on the couch." I sat down next to her.

"You sure do talk a lot." I concluded sitting down next to her, she shrugged and kind of nodded. "That could be a weakness in an agent, no?" Her eyes snapped to me, they were no longer the warm gray from before but cold and sharp.

"Just like how you can read your face like a book? You look around constantly, you seem a little _too _curious to me. Every time some one talks around you, you jump out of your seat like they've caught you. I'm not as stupid as you may think cause I know how to use my mouth. Like I said I'm a good distraction."

I was affronted by her accusations, and felt my fists clench at my sides. "I was in the foster system you have to or you will be taken advantage of." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh I see, you're in combat aren't you? I noticed you were coming from the gym area, but I wanted to make sure my assumptions were correct before I said anything. See not so stupid huh? I stand by those accusations even if some of them are from the system. I never caught your name."

"I'm Diane." I said quietly looking at my hands.

"Oh so _you're _Diane. Alright, I've heard of you because even though you may think I talk too much I listen around even more, I know impressive. As are your fighting skill especially with those robbers. I saw the footage. I'm surprised no one noticed that one of your punches hit his face with such a crack that teeth should've fallen out of his head, but I saw no teeth. Neither did the investigation. I doubt you kept them as souvenirs so the question is what was with that punch? I know I'm quite intimidating when I speak. If you don't mind I'll be leaving now. Good luck Diane, but if you're planning on hurting anyone I will stop you." She smiled at me before she hurried away. I was so utterly confused, _What's she talking about?_ I shook my head standing up and walking out of the room towards my room. On my way there I saw Agent Barton.

"Agent Barton!" I called walking over to him. He looked down at me and kind of smiled, "Do you know a girl named Isabel? She talks an excessive amount."

He laughed "Of course I do, and I'd love to talk, but I really have to go-"

"She locked herself out and said you have the master key." I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping my assumption was correct. I knew where the door was and with the master key and someone's eye I would easily be able to get into the room.

"I do, but I'm not supposed to let it out of my sight…"

"It's okay," I said smiling angelically up at him. "I'll take really good care of it." He hesitantly gave it to me telling me to leave it with an agent and he would find it once he was out of the meeting. I agreed of course and as he was walking away I "accidentally" kicked the back of his knee and he fell forward unable to catch himself. "Oh I'm so sorry." I lied and then hit him on the back of his head with the fire extinguisher on the wall. I dragged him to the door not much farther down the hall. First I put the key in and then-being an unusually strong child-I pressed him up and opened his eye for the eye scanner. I threw his body and quickly grabbed what I had come for before leaving. _Stupidest agents I've ever met._

_Steve's POV_

I actually smiled as I redrew the skyline piece I had just scrapped. I didn't want it to look just like the other piece because I wanted the pictures to be Paris through my eyes. I didn't think Paris was sad and depressing-I was the sad and depressing one. Paris was beautiful, romantic, breathtaking, and I was going to give it justice in my drawing. I had not been so inspired in a very long time and it was exhilarating. No matter what happened last year I got through it and I would go through it again for Hannah. She was something special and no matter how many times she rejected me, no matter how long it would take I decided I would try because we both deserved it.

Unfortunately my inspiration for the picture was delayed when people began asking for drawings. I could not refuse and so I drew the caricatures they wanted.

_Danielle's POV_

When I walked into the dining room Steve wasn't waiting there for me. _That's odd._ I thought as I prepared my tea. Steve was a sweet young man, although very secretive. He had always been alone here. I knew that he had gone out a few times with a girl since he had been living with us, but no more than five times. I didn't understand this, but never pressed an answer out of him. I knew that if he wanted to tell me he would eventually. Usually over our morning tea we would talk about work, the weather, books, and even occasionally music. Never his past though, he knew quite a bit about mine and Henry's, but his was as much as a mystery as it was the first day he came.

"Excuse me…" I looked up and saw a young girl standing before me. She was obviously American by her accent and very pretty.

"'Ello love 'ow may I 'elp you?" I smiled at her and she kind of smiled back. "Are you plannin' on stayin' a while?"

"Oh, no that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if I could visit a guest. His name is Steve. He's tall, muscular, blonde. I don't know if you have many Steve's like that around here, but if you do he has-"

I laughed a bit, "I know who ya mean love. I 'aven't seen 'im this morning, you're welcome to come with me and try 'is room." She nodded eagerly and I led the young lady to Steve's room. I knocked and when hearing no answer I pulled out my master key and opened the door. It was unusual for Steve to miss breakfast and when he wasn't in his room either it made it even worse. Upon finding his room empty of his materials I realized he went to work early that morning. "Seems Steve went to work a bit early today I could tell ya where 'e works if you'd like." She shook her head and began to back up.

"No, I'll find him thank you so much though." She walked out of the place rather quickly. _Wonder what that was about…_

_Steve's POV_

"Est ce que faire de mon nez l'air trop grande?" I looked up at my latest customer who was looking at her picture unsatisfactorily.

"Pardonnez moi?" I didn't understand her question and I tried pointing to the sign that said I knew very little French.

"Peut être que vous devriez faire mon petit nez." She looked at me hoping I would understand, but it was all completely foreign.

"Je ne comprends pas." I tried and she rolled her eyes at me. I looked down ashamed and then heard another voice join the conversation, but this one was much more familiar to me.

"Vous êtes le nez est parfait! Cet artiste a mis une lumière incroyable sur le fait que votre nez est comme un Grec de Dieu. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de mieux." The voice said and the customer laughed thanking her and walking away. I looked up slightly shocked and met Hannah's brilliant blue eyes. "She thought her nose looked big. You're drawings are incredible, I had no idea you had such an artistic ability."

I just nodded, dumbfounded. _What's going on? Am I dreaming again? Hannah can't actually be here._

"Listen Steve, I know I made a mistake and I'm so sorry. Please let me have another chance. I promise you that-" I couldn't even let her finish. I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her like I had seen many do around me while I was in Paris. It was everything I dreamed it would be she was actually here in my arms kissing me. I knew I hadn't been so happy since the last time we kissed. For a moment everything was perfect.

**A quick summary of the conversation was the girl asked Steve to makes her nose look a little smaller and Hannah jumped in saying the girl's nose was like that of a Grecian Goddess. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I promise to be back in a little over a week please don't abandon the story in that time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Sorry for the wait I was on vacation and then my best friend just left for college and I miss them terribly already. I promise I'll try and write fast. Thank you all for your dedication and also to ****Torilovesu**** and ****Honey-Bee128**** for the reviews, ****blueRAYE13**** for following and favoriting, ****cp6****, ****dwatlaskrhtcm****, and ****DarkRulerKida**** for following, and ****XNothing-With-Orange-InX****, ****katiellynn****, ****goofygurly13****, and ****CharlotteDarkrose**** for favoriting!**

I looked up at Steve happier than I had felt in months. I found it comical that the presence of one person could affect me so greatly. He was telling me about his time in Paris and I was more interested in it just being with him, able to watch the way he forms his words and how when he talks he fiddles with the coffee cup in front of him with one hand and strokes my hand with the other. He showed me his "Paris" collection of paintings and I was astounded. After seeing the little caricature he drew of the girl I knew he had great artistic ability but seeing his actual hard work was incredible. "Hannah what is so interesting about my coffee cup?" I heard Steve chuckle and I slightly blushed.

"Oh, nothing really it's just...did you know you move it while you talk? I had never noticed that before and it interested me I guess." I was embarrassed about my answer but I saw him just smile at me and lean forward a bit.

"Did you know you twirl your hair when you're thinking?" I looked up at him with a mix of shock and joy. I laughed a bit nodding; I had been told this before but the way he said it just meant he was paying attention to me the same way I was paying attention to him. I was so glad I had come now. When Barton told me he knew where Steve was I was going to say I didn't care, but I immediately asked where and went to find him.

"How'd you find me?" Steve asked sweetly talking both of my hands in his.

"Well Agent Barton informed me that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where you were and although I thought you wouldn't want me anymore I had to come and see for myself. After getting all of the details he had I took the first commercial flight to Paris I could find and you'll never guess who I ran into close to the airport-"

"An engaged Tony and Pepper?" He guessed and I frowned at him.

"How'd you guess?" I was actually kind of annoyed that my knowledge was well known.

"I saw them, did you actually talk to them though? I think they thought we were together."

I nodded and blushed a bit, "Well they asked me why I was here, after telling me about their engagement. I told them you were why I was here. I guess they took it as we were together. Anyway though I walked around here all day but I couldn't come and talk to you. I told myself I'd see you at dinner, but again I chickened out. I was at breakfast at my hotel this morning very early and saw an old man, no wedding ring no one around and he looked utterly miserable. It was so sad I went straight to where you're staying but you weren't there. So I came here and when I saw the girl giving you a bit of a hard time I stood up for you and now we're here."

Steve looked at me intensely for a minute and then started to smile. "I'm glad you came and found me."

All I could do was smile and kiss him. "Me too." I giggled a little.

_Isabel's POV_

I looked at the boring homework I had. I had to read a newspaper article and then read a S.H.I.E.L.D. report of what actually happened, record what was omitted and changed and why. I heard an alarm sound and ran out of my room intrigued. Looking around outside I saw a paramedic hovering over Barton who was trying to make her go away. He locked eyes with me and stomped over.

"What have you done?" he asked accusingly. I looked at him shocked.

"I was in my room! Some of us actually have homework and were trying to do it before the sirens went off!"

"Don't give me any of that! I know you were involved. Next time don't have your accomplice say your name!"

"If I did do anything-which I haven't I would work alone." I snapped crossing my arms on my chest.

Another agent then ran up to us and tried whispering so that I wouldn't hear, "Diane is not in her room and it seems that one of our jets is missing."

"What do you mean she's not here? How could she get away so easily? Did no one think curiously of the young child flying a jet off base?"

"Well the guards were all knocked out and it reads that your card took the jet out."

"I hate to interject here since you have it all figured out, but did it ever occur to you how easy this was? She probably had an accomplice-an older accomplice who would've shown her the ropes quickly." I pointed out and I saw Agent Barton's face go a shade lighter.

"Shit." he muttered walking away from us and I tried to think of all the agents that were not here right now, but only one came to mind and I realized why Barton was worried. Agent Coulson was the only one missing.

_Hannah's POV_

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was walking in the romantic streets of Paris and it was like we had never been apart. No, it was even better than that; it was like we had dated the entire past year. Every single feeling I had ever felt for him had come back in a flash and I found that I could no longer imagine leaving him again. He grabbed my hand and led me to all of the spots he had become familiar with. It was truly breath-taking, but the most fantastic part of it all was how passionate about Paris he had become. I knew that everything I had done was right now, no matter how questionable it was I would be alright and I was getting a second chance. Nothing would bring us apart now.

_Clint's POV_

"God dammit pick up the phone!" I growled as I stood in Director Fury's office as we impatiently called repeatedly and every time it went straight to voicemail. I wanted to believe that it was still turned off from the flight, but honestly I wasn't sure and was not allowed to give the benefit of the doubt in matters like this.

"Call Stark." Director Fury instructed. "Inform him that he must bring her in, whether he has to be forceful or not. It must be done…I'm sorry Barton. We no longer have any choice." I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right so I nodded and did as he said. Fury stepped outside and I inwardly cursed this predicament.

"Really director? I'm on a romantic getaway with the lovely-"

"Stark this is very important." I cut him off, "Have you seen Agent Coulson so far on your trip?"

"Well yeah, actually we were going to meet her and gramps for lunch in a little while."

"You have a change of plans, tell Pepper we apologize, but we need you to bring Hannah in."

"What?! Why? What happened?"

"I'm not able to disclose that information over the phone, but bring her to the base and we'll speak."

"No! Tell me now I will not bring Hannah in."

"For once can't you just do what your told?"

"Tell me Clint or so help me-"

"If you don't do this the kind way someone will rip her out of Paris forcefully, we have one chance to do this nicely. I can tell you that this is gravely serious. You must arrest her, you have the authority. She is being arrested for the conspiracy against this agency and the world. Can you do this?"

Stark paused and I sighed waiting for his response. "Alright, but you understand this won't be easy correct?"

"Yes. You have all the necessary supplies?" I assumed.

"Yes." Stark responded regretfully. I knew this was going to be extremely hard for him and honestly was glad I didn't have to do it myself. I hung up the phone and ran my hands through my hair; I never knew it would come to this.

_Tony's POV_

I put my phone down with a sullen expression on my face. I had never known something was so wrong in my life. I walked over to the luggage our hotel room that was not yet unpacked and took out the S.H.I.E.L.D. bag putting it over my shoulder. I knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Pepper?" I called and heard the water in the shower stop. How badly I just wanted to forget this go inside and join her with the steam from the water and-

"Yes Tony?" She called back bringing me back to reality.

"We need to go home; can you pack up all of the luggage?" I asked remorsefully, looking down at my shoes.

"What? Why? We just got here."

"Something came up S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

She came out wrapped in a towel and her hands on her hips with water still dripping down her skin. My train of thought completely veered from where it should have been to the night earlier and how I had hoped tonight was going to go. "Are you serious is there really nothing else you can do about it please." She requested smiling at me sensually.

I groaned, "Why do you do this to me?" I asked frowning and reaching out for her, but she ducked out of my grasp.

"Okay then, go. Do whatever it is you have to do I'll be loaded onto the jet in a half hour or so." I frowned and nodded stepping out of the hotel room and going down the elevator. I knew it wouldn't be too hard to find them, knowing what a sap Steve was they were probably at the Eiffel Tower which was extremely close to our hotel and I could see them once the base came into view. I sighed and walked very slowly knowing that these could be the last happy moments they would have together for quite some time. After about ten minutes I saw them start to leave and quickened my pace so to follow them. They soon turned onto a street where there was no one, but the three of us and I knew that was where I had to make my move.

"Steve! Hannah!" I called out and they stopped and turned to me. I quickly caught up to them and couldn't help, but notice that I had never seen either of them so happy.

"A little early for lunch Stark." Steve noted as I walked up to them.

It killed me having to do this knowing that this would be one of the most horrific things I had ever done. As I stepped up to them I sighed and took the bag off of my shoulder. "I'm so sorry to the both of you." I saw them exchange a shocked glance and I took out the restraints and slipped them on Hannah's wrists. "Agent Hannah Coulsen I arrest you under the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. for conspiracy against the agency and welfare of the world."

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything of the sort Tony!" She exclaimed and went to pull her hands away, but was shocked because of it.

"I'm so sorry, I have orders someone seems to believe that you have." Hannah looked at Steve with pleading eyes.

"Please don't believe this; it's not true I swear to you. Steve I swear to you that I didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't jeopardize this, not for anything!" Steve nodded.

"I believe you Hannah I do."

"We both do." I interjected and hit the button than made the restraints become invisible so pedestrians would not see them and become alarmed. A truly ingenious invention really _Why didn't I invent it? _ "Please come easily Hannah it will be better for you later. We're leaving Paris immediately, let's go." I said in a gruff voice and went to lead her away from here with Steve trailing.

"Serves me right for finally being happy." I heard her mutter and felt immensely guilty for doing this to her, but if she was a conspirer against us what could I do to change that?

**I hope you liked it read and review please!**


End file.
